Courage is what Love Needs
by CyberXIII
Summary: After a nasty breakup, Sora comes over to her best friend's apartment to chat. Fun ensues. Non-epilogue compliant future fic. Tai/Sora, TK/Kari, Izzy/Mimi mentioned.


Tai was home, alone and rapidly getting bored. Kari was out for a date with TK, Agumon and Gatomon were in the Digital World, and his parents were out for the week.

He'd wanted to hang out with Izzy, but the latter had turned him down. Apparently he and Mimi had plans. Tai had made the mistake of calling while the couple was busy having some fun and heard more than he needed to. After that…he felt the need for a _long_ shower.

"I didn't even know Mimi could scream like that…damn. "

Stepping out of the shower, Tai had just finished the monumental task of drying his hair with the doorbell buzzed.

Tai perked up sharply. "Who could that be?"

He slipped on a pair of pants before striding over to the door. He opened it…and blinked in surprise.

Sora Takenouchi stood on the other side. She was wearing a white halter-top, clearly one size too small, and a pair of blue jean shorty-shorts, cut off right where the thigh meets the crotch, hugging every curve of her butt, with the top string of a thong peeking out above the waist. Tai felt his mouth go dry as his eyes slid down, towards a bust straining at her shirt, before he hurriedly snapped them back up to her face. He swallowed, trying not to stare too hard; when had her lips gotten so full?

Sora's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to be shirtless…or as buff as ever.

Their eyes met for a long, long moment. Sora blushed prettily. "M-May I come in?"

Tai blinked owlishly and stood aside, attempting a smile. "Of course."

She walked in, kicking off her shoes as she did. She inhaled, standing still for a moment, trying not to sob.

Immediately, a pair of strong arms slid around her waist. Sora Takenouchi leaned back into Tai's hard, muscular chest and sighed. She felt so safe in his arms, like always. How could she have been so foolish?

"What's wrong, Sora?"

Sora sighed.

"Well, I'm the biggest idiot in the world and Matt and I broke up."

Tai winced, and gently led her over to the couch. "Want to talk about it?"

Sora nodded, briefly unable to speak as her throat tightened. One arm still around her waist, Tai led her to the couch and sat down. To his surprise, rather than sitting down on the couch beside him, she sat in his lap, laying her head on his broad chest.

He had to admit, it was quite nice.

The two childhood friends sat together in silence, the TV muted. He kept both arms around her, one large calloused hand coming up to gently stroke her hair as she leaned against him.

Finally she spoke.

"I caught him with another woman."

Tai inhaled sharply. "Is that what that big fight last month was about?"

"Yeah…I found out he was a cheating asshole. I don't know who he was with but I caught them red-handed, doing…things."

Tai scowled. "I didn't think he'd ever pull a stunt like that. He was so loyal…"

"I thought so, and when I confronted him about it we started screaming at each other. He said so many awful, horrible things to me I couldn't…I couldn't stay with him any longer. I left on the spot."

Sora turned to face him, giving an unladylike snort. "After I kicked him in the balls, that is."

Tai chuckled and hugged her, gently. "He deserved it for that. No one should ever treat you like that."

She placed a soft hand over his arm, staring into his warm brown eyes. Sora bit her lip, searching for something.

Tai blinked in confusion. "What, do I have something on my face?"

She smiled. "Not yet…I wanted to be sure first."

"Sure of wha—mmph."

He was cut off by Sora's soft lips against his own. Tai's eyes widened, before he gently closed them and pulled Sora closer, returning the kiss with gentle warmth. All too soon, they parted, panting slightly. Tai was the first to break the silence.

"Sora, babe…are you sure about this?"

"More than anything, Tai…"

She kept her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I love you, Tai. I want you, and only you. It just took me until now to figure it out for myself. If I had figured it out sooner I could have saved myself so much trouble…"

Tai kept his hands on Sora's hips, his grip tightening slightly as their lips met. His fingers massaged the soft flesh as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"Hey, Sora…?"

"Yes? EEK!"

Tai had stood up sharply from the couch, carrying Sora bridal style. He gave her a roguish grin.

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

Tai Yagami tried and failed not to smirk. Sora was laying on her back on his bed, mostly nude. His eyes roved over her body, clad only in a white C-cup, front closure bra, and…he whistled.

"A thong, Sora? I didn't know you had it in you."

Her face turned scarlet. "…I wanted to be a bit more daring."

"I'll say. Turn around for me. I want to see everything."

Sora did as instructed, feeling tremendously self-conscious. That burning gaze…she could almost feel Tai's eyes roving over every inch of her sun-kissed flesh.

Tai felt his cock stirring in his boxers. Sora blushed as she dared look down, and her eyes widened to dinner plates.

Taichi was a big boy…

"Sora?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Look at me, Sora."

Her gaze trailed up, and she swallowed. Her eyes met his only for a moment, and she almost quailed. Tai was looking at her with the eyes of a predator. Now she knew how a mouse felt when spotted by a hungry cat. Somehow, she felt her pulse quicken, but it was not fear making her heart race.

It was arousal.

Tai's voice turned husky as he leaned down to her. "C'mere, babe…"

Tai's arms slid around her waist like iron bars. He smirked.

"Gotcha!"

Sora let out a startled squeak, and giggled. "Oh no, I've been captured by a horny brute!"

Tai nuzzled her neck.

"Brute? I can be gentle…"

Sora leaned back, allowing him more access to her body. "Oh, I hope not!"

XXXXXXXX

Sora was on her hands and knees, stark naked in the darkness. Her lips parted in lewd, noisy moans as her eyes shut tightly. Her birthin' hips rocked back and forth, firm, fleshy buttocks jiggling obscenely as they smacked against her lover's washboard abdomen. A hand shot out, spanking her right cheek with an echoing smack.

Her back arched in response; it hurt so _good_!

Tai bit his lip as he thrust himself into her; his rough, calloused hands seizing her hips as he railed her.

"Tai…" she moaned, feeling the courageous youth's thick, veiny manhood spear her almost to her womb. Tai's hands moved from her hips, moving to roughly cup her tits. He kneaded her perky boobs with practiced ease, making her knees buckle.

"More, Tai, more! I've never felt like this before! I didn't know it could feel so good!"

Tai blinked in surprise, not missing a stroke. "Never?"

Sora's tongue lolled out of her mouth as her lewd expression turned into an ahegao. "NEVER!"

He felt his cock grow harder, realizing what that meant. His grin turned into a predatory leer as his ego swelled. Matt couldn't pull something like this if he tried. With an grunt of savage pleasure Taichi plowed Sora's gushing twat, making the most obscene squelching noises. He pumped his meat back and forth with wild abandon, loudly and rapidly smacking their hips together. Her pussy walls tightened, clenching around his thick, heavy phallus.

Sora screamed Tai's name as he made rough, heated love to her. Her face was as red has her hair as her fingers curled in the sheets, her toes curling with each stroke. Finally, she seized up, and let out a wail as she came, her entire body shaking like a city caught in an earthquake. A moment later she went limp, temporarily spent.

Tai pulled out of her pussy, smirking in satisfaction, but still hard as a rock. "Oh Sora, you tease…"

Sora rolled over to face him, panting, with a dreamy smile on her face. "Oh no, you didn't come, did you?"

She licked her lips. "Let me fix that for you...lean back for me."

Tai grinned and he did as instructed.

Sora pushed her sexy breasts together, blushing a little shyly before sliding his erect, veiny dick through the valley created by her cleavage. His cock was still slick with her pussy juice, and along with her sweat-slickened body his cock slid back and forth as she set up a steady rhythm.

"Oh yeah," He groaned, closing his eyes as she jerked him off her tits. "You've got the best boobs in the world, Sora.

Sora responded by letting her pink tongue dart out and lick his cockhead. Tai shuddered at how good her hot tits wrapped around his cock felt. Her hot, sweat slicked titflesh slid up and down on his shaft as she gave him with a pleased smile. "That's a good girl, Sora," Taichi whispered. "Just like that. Oh yeah..."

"You're welcome, big boy…" She actually kissed his cockhead.

He half-chuckled, and was promptly cut off with a gasp as her lips slid over his helmet. Her tongue swirled around the head, lavishing it with attention while she continued to press her breasts back and forth along his length, back and forth. Sora popped her mouth off for air, and looked back up at Taichi with a naughty grin. "Mmm, delicious…."

She started up again, filling her hot mouth with his meat while still working him with her boobs. Tai could hold back no longer. A few seconds later, he grunted out a warning. Sora continued to lick, suckle, and slurp on his very hard, dripping wet phallus before she heard Taichi gasp and felt his body stiffen. His cock was pulsing visibly between her tits, and Sora pulled back just in time.

Grabbing his length with his right hand, Taichi stroked himself rapidly until his sack constricted, indicating his release. With a final pump the bearer of Courage expelled his seed all over his lover. Thick, white streams of his cream landed haphazardly in her red hair, her sun-kissed face, her voluptuous breasts and her open mouth. Sora loved feeling every bit of his warm spooge touch her blazing, sweaty skin. Tai's cum splattered her flesh and she relished in her lover's seed coating her like she was a depraved cumslut.

However it seemed Taichi couldn't stop ejecting his seed. More of his natural man-milk continued to erupt from within him coating his lover's front, especially her face and tits. Lowering his body towards hers, he released the last bits of his essence against her front, covering her face like whipped cream on a pie. Oh how he yearned to be buried to the hilt inside of her so he could fill her womb, but his length returned to its flaccid state, making penetration impossible.

Tai sighed in relief…

"Wow, Sora…that was incredible."

Sora giggled, and licked her lips. "Delicious."

Tai watched her tonguing his cum off her face, and felt his cock re-inflating at the sight of her eating his cum. Silently he cursed Matt for a fool.

Imagine giving up someone this sexy…

Sora wiped the fluid from her face, and gave Tai a shy smile. "Um…Tai…I have a favor to ask."

Tai blinked owlishly. "What is it?"

To his eternal shock, Sora turned around, placing herself back on all fours, presenting her heart-shaped ass for his viewing pleasure.

"Fuck me in the ass."

Tai's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you say?"

Sora quivered. "Fuck me in the ass, _please_! Put your wonderful cock in my slutty hole and fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

Tai needed no second bidding.

Sora had always fantasized about doing something this dirty. She used to enjoy fingering her backdoor, but it just wasn't enough. She liked it, she really did and that knowledge scared her. She would see herself as a dirty girl, the complete opposite of the way she was raised. She wasn't supposed to enjoy such lascivious acts and yet, she did. What would everyone think of her if they were to find out?

Matt sure hadn't appreciated it. Much to her annoyance.

Tai, on the other hand, looked as though Christmas had come early. Grinning like a devil, Tai grinded his dick against her still sopping wet pussy, coating his length with her juices, saturating himself with her cum.

"Tai," she whined. "Don't…don't _tease_ me!"

The need in her voice and the look in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him was all the encouragement Taichi needed. He planted one more kiss against the soft flesh of each buttock before he stood up. Sora shivered in anticipation as he grasped her hips, and pointed his thick, turgid member at her nether entrance.

"Dammit Sora!" he croaked. "I can't wait! I'm gonna fuck you in your ass!"

"YES!"

He pushed the head inside her hole, sighing ardently as her body stretched to accommodate his cock. Taichi bit his lip, felt more of his pre-cum dripping into Sora and he clenched his teeth at the sensation, loving already the feeling of her hot, tight bum squeezing his dick.

"Fuck, Sora…"

The pain was immense, at first, as he stretched out her insides and tore up her asshole, but soon enough it melted in pleasure. She moaned lewdly as he fucked her, delighting in the sounds he was making as he pumped in and out of her ass.

Sora's ass was tighter than Taichi could have ever imagined, and it was all he could do to keep from coming the second he went inside her. He was in heaven. That luscious ass jiggled and bounced enticingly as Tai pounded her in the ass.

Sora was rendered speechless, one of her hands moving down to finger her clit. She bit the sheets beneath her, trying and failing not to scream with joy.

At last, she could take no more. She came so hard she actually _squirted_. Clear fluid jetted from her body in the air like a geyser with drops landing on the bed, on Tai's thighs, on her own inner thighs and everywhere else.

Tai thrust his mammoth cock into her ass, balls slapping against her one last time as he came like a firehose, cum filling her ass with each squirt. He fired so much into her it dripped out of her hole, dribbling down to mix with the rest of their shared fluids.

Tai pulled herself out of her butthole and collapsed beside her, momentarily sated.

"Oh…wow…Sora…"

Sora rolled over to face him, and kissed him on the mouth. Tai didn't mind; he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Mmm…Tai…"

Meanwhile, the cuddling couple was unaware that they had gained an audience. TK and Kari were watching in silence from the doorway, open-mouthed, and red-faced.

"TK?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

Kari's pink tongue darted out and she licked her full lips. "That's the hottest thing I've seen in weeks…"

TK turned to her, feeling his own cock starting to tent his pants. The look on her face…he almost bit his lip.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I think we should try it."

TK scooped her off the ground in a bridal carry. She clapped both hands over her mouth to cover her muffled squeak.

"Well if you insist, love…"

Hurriedly, he tiptoed into Kari's room, taking her with him.

A few minutes later, Tai cracked open an eye. "That sounds like Kari screaming."

Sora casually wrapped both arms around him. "You weren't going to go ruin her fun, were you?"

Tai grunted. "Eh, I suppose not…"

Sora kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good brother."

Tai responded by turning in her grasp and groping her well used ass. "And you're tricky."

He kissed her back again, smiling. "Sora, I know you just got out of a bad relationship…but…do you want to go out with me?"

Sora smiled like the sun coming up. "Of course, Tai."

Then she kissed him. Tai deepened the kiss, lips meeting her as his tongue slid into her mouth. The newly-minted couple soon resumed their lovemaking, oblivious to everything but each other.


End file.
